


War We Make

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [48]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Compulsion, Dark Klaus Mikaelson, F/M, Possessive Klaus Mikaelson, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Caroline wakes after Hayley snaps her neck to a different outcome.





	War We Make

**Author's Note:**

> Caroline bargains for the 12 hybrids lives (successful or not)

Caroline woke to the sensation of like floating. Opening her eyes, she blinked at the throat she was staring at and sucked in a surprised breath, body going tense.

“Awake, sweetheart?

“What…”

“I didn’t fancy leaving you in the bathroom, although Hayley will have a few things to explain in a few hours,” his tone was mild, arms solid, but she shivered anyway. “As do you.”

“Put me down.”

“Oh, I think you’ve lost any right to make demands, Caroline,” Klaus murmured, voice low. But he stopped walking and glanced down, eyes glittering in his face. “I must say, I’m disappointed. Did you think me such a fool, that I’ve never seen your ruse before? You’re beautiful, love, but not that beautiful. I’m hardly going to rely on the strength of a sire bond, when I know it can be broken, am I?”

She curled her hands into fists, swallowed. “Why am I here?”

His lips quirked slightly and his head bent, until his breath mingled with her uneasy breaths. “Because it’s time you saw the repercussions of your choices. I’m done playing games, Caroline. For a thousand years, I’ve schemed and plotted, and I’m finished with your little distractions and your boyfriends defiance. So now you will bear witness and not interfere.”

She opened her mouth, shut it when he clucked his tongue, moving to walk forward again. “Defy me in this, Caroline and I’ll paint your skin red with their blood. Shall we test your self-control so close to a slaughter after you’ve already had you neck broken this evening? Hungry, Caroline?”

“Stop it.”

“ _That_ particular scenario ends in only one way. My cock buried inside you while your monster rides your skin. So I’d suggest you think very carefully, Caroline. You wanted my attention, well love, it’s all yours.”


End file.
